1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to remote control systems and methods, and more particularly to a computing device, a storage medium, and a method for controlling manipulation of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computing device can connect to one or more remote devices through a network in a remote meeting mode. A user of the computing device can control the computing device, for example, to share documents to participants in the remote meeting mode, or operate the documents to open, close, or turn pages of the documents, for example. However, the participants except the user in the remote meeting mode cannot control the computing device. That is, it is inconvenient for the participants in the remote meeting mode to have an interactive communication.